Maid or Mages Wanted!
by aichi112rin
Summary: Cana and Mira do some love strategy for them. Lucy, Levy , Juvia , Wendy , Erza and Mira(?) are going to do a mission. But somewhat did they know that the boys are in the mission to stalker them. And dark guide are also watch them at the shadow. Is the owner of The Kawai Maiden House has something to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**HI! It's good to see you all. this is my first fanfiction... Yosh! I'm fire up. Please enjoy it. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

A beautiful barmaid keep cleaning the mug and sighed. "Mira, what's wrong with you? You've been sighing for this whole hour and it's keep annoying me." Cana said while holding a bottle of booze. "I don't know. I feel that they are lacking of love this day." Mira put the mug away. Cana nod in agreement and take a sip of her booze. She stop for a moment. "I think some a brilliant plan." Mira looked at Cana, "And what is it?" she watched Cana as she start smirk. "Let's make some Love Strategy." Mira jumped and squeaked like a fan girl.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

"Lucy... let's do some mission. I'll try do my best, this time." Natsu whined at Lucy. "No! you almost burn me yesterday." Lucy pouted her cheek. "Lucy... it's not my fault." Natsu touched her shoulder but she slapped it away. "Hmph." Just that the word that came out of her mouth and she walked to the barmaid. "Are you fight with Natsu... again?" Mira gave her usual drink. "My jewel for the rent are all gone." Mira though for a second. " I guess... I can help you with that." Lucy looked at Mira. "Huh?!" Mira took something in the request book. "Here..." Lucy took it and started read it. "Maid wanted. Venue... Oh! at the Kawai Maiden House! The top 3 cafe in Magnolia. Need six beautiful,talented and graceful maiden. Six... so that's mean five more." Lucy though for a moment. "Ouh, I know who I want to ask." Lucy giggled a bit and continued. "Ouh! the Jewel! it's ... It's... 600 000 Jewel..!" Lucy looked at the mission. She stood up and looking for someone.

"Levy-chan!" Levy looked at her bestfriend. "What's wrong? Did you hurt?" Levy searched for a wound on Lucy. "No, Levy-chan... here take a look." Levy took the paper from Lucy. She read it and gasped. "What? so... much." "Do you want come with me?" Lucy asked her bestfriend. "Of course!" They jumped happily. "Four to go..." Lucy looked for someone again. "Erza! Juvia!" Lucy looked at the two mages. "Can you two go with us?" The two mages read it and smiled. "Sure.." Erza smiled at her Friend. "Juvia just want to wear a maid costume. Hehehe.." Juvia imagined her wearing a maid costume and blushed. Nobody knows what her thinking. "Who's the other two?" Levy asked Lucy. "Hmm... where is she?.." Lucy eyes wondered around and slowly approched at the little girl. "Wendy~~~" Lucy said in a sweet tone. "Yes, Lucy-san?" Lucy fidget her skirt. "Ano..." Lucy tried to put up words. "Don't worry Lucy-san. I already overheard the conversation of Lucy-san and the other, sumimasen." Lucy came forward. "And..." Wendy smiled at Lucy's action. "And... I'm willing to go." Lucy jumped happily. "So... who's the last person is?" Wendy asked. "The last person is... Mira." Lucy pointed out to Mira. "Huh?! Me?" Mira looked confused. "Yes, you!" Lucy do a puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. "EH?!" Mira shouted. Cana laughed at the corner of the guild. "BINGO!" She smirked and drank the booze.

She looked at the other corner of the guild. "What? she doesn't want to go with me but them." Natsu looked at Lucy in disbelief. "Because you're so dense." Gray gazed at Juvia that now was imagined some stuff. "What you say Ice Freak?" Natsu punched Gray head. "Are you not heard what I'm saying,Huh? Flame Breath!" and they start fighting. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Baka!" Natsu stop for a moment. "What-" Before Natsu finished his word, Gajeel hold up his hand. "Talk to my hand." Natsu muttered somethind and turned to Gray. "OI-" Again before Natsu finish his word. "Talk to my hand." That's make Natsu in confused. "Why do I have to talk to their hand." 'Tch, this Idiot. I just want to look at LEVY. Gajeel ot let his gazed off her. Romeo take a glanced look at Wendy. Wendy looked at him but faster turned her gazed away. 'Wendy look at me! YOSH!' Romeo stood up and do some victory dance. They all looked at Romeo. Romeo just knew what happened. Just sit down and muttered a 'sorry'. Laxus rolled his eyes. 'Idiotics.' he glanced to Mira before took a sipped of his booze.

! 0.0 !

Kring Kring... the bell of the cafe jinggled. "Ano..." Lucy came inside the cafe and she amazed the cafe. All of them in 'awe'. "Yes ma'am. Welcome to The Kawai Maiden House. Can I help you?" A young lady smiled sweetly at them. "Can I meet the owner of this cafe?" Lucy smiled back at the lady. "Oh.. sure. Follow me." They all followed the lady. They arrived at a very big European door. she knocked first and heard some 'Come in' at the back of the door. She turned the knob and revealed a very fine lady. They all took a stepped in and the door behind them closed. Erza gave her the mission paper. "Ouh... you're the Fairy Tail mages." They all nodded. The fine lady took a glanced at their curve body and started introduced herself. "My name is Mitsuki. Thank you for accepted the request." She bowed a little. "Ano, Miss... can I ask you something?" Mitsuki nodded for her to go on. "Why the jewel is so much?" Wendy asked her and they all nodded in agreement. Mitsuki stopped for a moment. She opened her mouth but she closed it. She doesn't knew how to start. "Mitsuki-sama, don't have to answer if it was bothering Mitsuki-sama." Juvia looked at Mitsuki. "No... you all should know... It's because of the dark guild was so often came here to shut down our cafe. Every month, our employee will surely get beaten and they also will quit. It make me sad... one by one of my friends get beaten up ... bruise all over their body." Mitsuki almost bursted into tears but she stopped when a petite girl tapped her shoulder. "Don't worry Mitsuki-san." Levy smiled at the fine lady. "We'll kick the dark guild ass." Erza clenched her first. All the girls in the office sweat dropped. Mitsuki giggled. "Can I know your name?" They smiled at Mitsuki.

*AT THE BUSHES NEAR THE KAWAI MAIDEN HOUSE*

"Flame-breath get out the way. I don't see anything!" Gray pushed Natsu harshly. "Ouch. Natsu glared at Gray. Gray searched out for the water mage. "Mosquito..." Romeo slapped the mosquito. "Ugh... why the shrimp are so shrimpy... I can't find her..." Gajeel used of somewhat like Binocular to look for her. "Idiotics." Laxus muttered that word. Did he know that he kinda looked like an idiot to? A familliar blue haired man past by. He stopped for a moment.. "Umm... what are you guys doing?"The five adult men behind the bushes looked up at the said man. "Ouh.. Jellal. You're came at the right time." Natsu pulled the cofused looked man. "Look." He pointed at certain red haired girl. He shocked and a tint of pink on her cheek. "Why she wearing those costume?" He stated looking rather angry. "Same with the other girls.." Romeo pointed at the girls in the cafe. They all stared at the girl. All the passer-by... looked at them like an idiot and also a pervert.

**A/N : sorry if my grammar and the way of my story is does not interesting. Sumimasen. Please read it and review. You can also suggest me how to end this story. In happy endings way. **


	2. chapter 2 : the whisper

**Thank you for read my fanfiction and also review ,HEHEHE. I feel very happy. *bow* Here Maid or Mages Wanted?! Chapter 2. YOSH!**

*IN THE KAWAI MAIDEN HOUSE*

"Ano... Mitsuki-sama, do Juvia have to where this costume?" Juvia covered her chest. "Yes! Isn't this nice." Mitsuki smiled at Juvia. Levy and Wendy stared at Juvia's chest. "Booby is bouncing." Erza took a picture of herself wearing the maid costume. "Wah! it's so Kawai!" Mira dance in the shop but she stopped. "Can I borrow you this Maid costume?" Mira asked Mitsuki. "Ouh, I'm sorry. You can't because this costume made specially for this cafe." Mira a bit of dissapointed. "Really? never mind. Hmm... Ah! I know Lucy... You have the Maid celestial, right? hmm... What's her name... Vir.. Virgin no..." Mira tried remember her name. "Hah! Virgo! Right?"Lucy nodded. "Can I borrow her costume?" Before Lucy wants to say something, a pink smoke came out of nowhere. "Princess.. It is time for my punishment?" Virgo came in only where her bikini. "No!" Virgo stand up and walk to Mira. "You said, you want to borrow my Maid costume. Here you go." Virgo gave Mira the maid costume. Mira eyes twinkle and took the Maid costume. "Thank you, Virgo-san!" Mira hugged Virgo. "Ouh yeah, Princess. you must becareful. I am sensing some evil energy in this Kawai Maiden House." Virgo serious her face. "Okay, I get it." Lucy nodded at her celestial and poof she's gone. "It's that so then I'm gonna set some barrier." Levy go out the cafe to set up the barrier.

*AT THE BUSHES*

"Eh! It's Shrimp. What she's doing out there?" Gaajeel looked at Levy. "I think she set up some barrier?" Romeo stood beside Gajeel. "There are evil energy in the cafe." Jellal tried to contact Ultear but he can't reach her. "What?" Gray stood up. "I want to take Lucy back." Natsu get out from the bushes. "Wait, Natsu." Laxus held Natsu back. "But.. Lucy.." Natsu struggled. "I know... the evil energy is too strong. We need to plan some strategy." Laxus pulled Natsu down. "Yeah... he right." This time Gray sat down. He think some strategy. They lose in though. "Ah! I know." Romeo broke the silence. They sat in circle and Romeo started to explaned the plan.

*IN SOMEONE THOUGH*

'Good job, sweetheart~~' 'Now... can you let go my daughter.' 'Not yet, wait for my signal.' 'But she...' 'Shh.. Don't worry. She's okay.' 'Don't you dare to hurt her.' 'Haha... you scare me... hahaha.' 'Ruko! Don't do this..' 'I already told you not mentioned that name.' 'Ruko-san...' 'Enough! If you said that again. I will kill your daughter.' 'Please don't.' 'That's more like it, Mitsuki-san.' 'Hmm...'

"Mitsuki-san... can you help me with this?" Wendy showed her the menu. "Oh sure Wendy-san." She smile at Wendy. "Phew... I'm done." Levy sat on the chair. "You done well, Levy-san." Mitsuki patted at her head. "Really? I though it was such a small thing." Levy pulled a smile. Mitsuki shaked her head a bit. "You just like my daughter." She smiled. "You have a daughter." Levy and Wendy asked. "Yeah. She is very cute and timid just like you. The diffrent is her hair colour. It's violet just like her father." She still smile but then she dropped her smile. A liitle dissapointed showed in her face. "What happened to her?" Wendy asked. "She... nothing..." Mitsuki looked at the floor like it was more interesting to watch. "S...SORRY!" Both Wendy and Levy bowed to apoligize. "Eh! Don't worry. i just hope that she is okay." Mitsuki stood up and went to the kitchen. 'No... I must wait for the signal.'

**Sumimasen! It came out to be a little short I guess. It's only around 600 words only. Huhuhu... I lack of ideas! Please help me! If anything wrong, you can review. Don't be shy.. i won't bite. hehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3 : the disguise

**This time I will make sure that this story will be long. Hahaha. Thank you for the follower and also gave me the private messages and the review. I am happy *jump around the room*. Hehehe... now for the story. Please enjoy it.**

**#THE DISGUISE#**

*BEHIND THE BUSHES.*

"Okay, now for the plan. it's call the BOY. Plan B is Back-up. Plan O is for Observation and Plan Y is ... um... um..." Everyone stared Romeo. "Hmm... YOU! Ah! That's right." Romeo looked at them. "It's not the time to play ABC', okay?" Laxus pushed Romeo's head. "Then I guess it's Destruction time, Hahaha!" Natsu grasp his fist into fire. "No! you'll ruin it." Jellal let out a sighed. "Okay then... Let's meet the girls." Gray stood up. "No! You sit down." They all pulled Gray back towards the ground. "Then let's disguise... Gray!" Gajeel pointed at Gray. "Yes?" They all stared at Gray. Natsu and Gajeel chuckled darkly. While, Laxus and Romeo came forward. Jellal just smiled a little not to lost his cool. "I feel not good. Time to run." Before Gray try to escape, Natsu and Gajeel already pinched his leg at the ground while Laxus went to buy costume. Romeo and Jellal opened his shirts. "Oi! What're you guys doing?" Gray tried to struggled but they all are too strong. "Here, I brought the costume." Laxus came in time. "No!"

*AFTER 10 MINUTES*

"Hahaha... the girls will not know this is Gray." Gajeel said and they all nodded in agreement. "Gray just sat in the cafe. Don't go anywhere." Jellal touched-up at Gray cheeks. "Okay... all done." They clapped their hand. "Okay, now.. shoo." Natsu pushed Gray out. "Okay here I go." Gray pulled his gown up. 'Tch, How girls wear this high heel. This is annoy me. And this wig, it's so... itchy.' Gray entered the cafe. Juvia saw and welcomed the customer. "Can Juvia help you..." Juvia looked up and down at Gray. "Ah... Miss?" Juvia finished her words. 'Oh No!' "Um.. a table for one only." Juvia lead his way to the table. ' This Miss looked like Gray-sama.' Juvia glanced to Gray. "Do you want to order anything, Miss." Juvia stared at Gray. "A cold ice water, please." Gray looked away. "Um... Miss." Juvia called him. "Y..Yes?" Juvia stared at him. "Are you Gray-sama related... or what?" Gray gulped. "Oh! The famous Gray Fulbuster. Yes I'm his cousin. Ah.. Yes his cousin." Juvia just stared at him. "Really? Nice to meet you." Juvia clasped her hand in his. "Juvia will take the drink." Gray let out his sighed. He's been hold his breath. "Yeah!" They cheered at behind the bushes. "And now... Natsu, You're next." Natsu grined. "Okay! I'm fire up."

*ANOTHER MAKEOVER*

"Why do I have to wear moustache? it's make me looke like an idiot." Natsu pointed at the moustache. "You're an idiot." Gajeel muttered under his breath. "What?!" Natsu stood up. His just want to punch his ugly metal face. But he here to protect Lucy. 'Relax, Natsu... You have to protect Lucy. Yeah... Lucy.' "Natsu-nii, don't be like that. You have to disguise to be my father." Romeo calmed down the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Okay.. Let's go, son." Natsu patted Romeo's head. "Okay, Father." Romeo smiled at Natsu and Natsu smiled back. They both enter the cafe. "Can I help you, Mister?" Wendy smiled sweetly at them. "Can we take the upstair table?" Romeo asked. "Okay. Follow me." Wendy lead them to the upstair cafe. 'Wah... she is cute.' Romeo blushed a little. 'Where Lucy?' Natsu looked for the celestial Mage. 'Eh?! This two Mister smell like Natsu-san and Romeo-kun.' Wendy shrugged it off but she uncertain about it. "Here you are." Wendy showed them both. "Thank you." Romeo looked at the scenery. It was quite relaxing. "Please sit first. The waitress will come soon." Romeo and Natsu took the table near the window so the other can saw them.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy ran off to Lucy. "What is it, Wendy?" Lucy asked Wendy. "The two mister were like Natsu-san and Romeo-kun." Lucy shocked and she looked up. "Really? I have to take care of this." 'Natsu!' Lucy went to the upstair. "May I take your order, Sir?" Natsu looked up and awe for a moment. 'She is the most beautiful lady. I've ever meet.' "Can I take your order, sir!" Lucy highed her voice. Romeo sighed. "Sorry, Miss... My father is always like that. One Chocolate sundae... um a medium size please." Romeo calmly covered Natsu."Oh... Okay. And you, Sir." Lucy took the order and looked at Natsu. "I want this Hot&Spicy Chicken." Lucy wrote at the notebook. "You're just like my partner." Lucy smiled at him. "I am Ouch!" Before Natsu finished his sentences, Romeo kicked his leg. "Ouh.. Father are you okay?" Romeo asked him. "I'm okay,SON." Natsu glared at Romeo. "Okay then, the food will be in a minute." Lucy go downed. "Lucy-san... How was it?" Wendy asked the blonde. "I'm curious." Lucy touched her chin. "Me too..." Wendy copied her action. "We better tell Erza." Lucy went to the kitchen. "Erza! I think Natsu and Romeo are here." Erza munched her strawberry cake. "What?! You stay here." Erza said at her strawberry cake and ran off to the upstair.

*BEHIND THE BUSHES AGAIN*

"Okay now... Laxus already went behind the cafe, now we just wait for the signal." Jellal said to Gajeel and Gajeel just nodded in agreement. Gajeel looked up and saw the signal. "Eh?! that the signal of..." Jellal also looked. The two sweat dropped. "ERZA!" Jellal though of something. "We need to enter the cafe, the evil energy is nearing." They quickly entered the cafe. "They are here." Gray saw them two ran towards the cafe. He shoed away some customer inside the cafe. Fortunately there only less customer that time. "What's going on?" Levy asked when she saw Gajeel. "Gajeel whispered, "There is an evil energy, come towards here. Your barrier can't hold it." Levy shocked. "So, follow me. I want to check something." Gajeel hold Levy's don't know what's happening. She just nodded her head. A tint of red on Levy's cheek. "Eh?! Jellal you are here too.." Erza a bit shocked. "Don't worry about me. They all want to come here. I am just the passer-by." The girls all 'Oh'. "Gray-sama wants to see Juvia. Hehehe." Juvia hugged Gray's arm. "Ah.." 'Juvia your boob.' Gray looked around. Don't want to look at Juvia's big boob.

Levy and Gajeel went to the Controller Room. They slightly peeked behind the door. "Mitsuki-san?" Levy whispered. "You know her." Levy nodded. "She is the owner of this cafe." Levy pointed at Mitsuki. "What is she doing?" Gajeel curioused. "I think that the electric circuit switch."Levy explained to Gajeel. "I guess we better hide." Gajeel pulled Levy behind the boxes and hid there.

*IN MITSUKI'S MIND*

'Go to the Controller Room.' 'What for?' 'Just do it,Mitsuki-san. You want your daughter safe, right?' 'Okay... We're here.' 'Okay when I said now, you pull it.' Mitsuki held the switch. '1 , 2 ,3... NOW.' Mitsuki pull the switch down and all the light in the cafe black out. 'Good job, Mitsuki-san. And now do me a favor.' 'What?! I want my daughter back! Give me back, my Mika.' 'No sweety~~ you must help me. Hahaha.' Mitsuki cried. 'I have to do this... Sorry Minna-san.'

**Phew at last... it's done. I think this is the second last chapter. And then it will finished. huhuhu... It's quite long than the chapter 2. Please enjoy it. *bow*. **


	4. Chapter 4 : The shadow dimension

**Sorry... I posted this chapter late. I've many homework and project to do. I'm really sorry. I hope this story will make you all accept my apologize. Please enjoy it.**

*IN THE KAWAI MAIDEN HOUSE*

"What happening?" The light switched off and the room became dark because it was nearly midnight . Natsu light up his fire. "Hmm... it's there something wrong at the Controller Room." Lucy roamed her hands at the wall. Natsu realized it. He immediately went to Lucy and held her wrist. "I'll help you." Lucy was shocked. Her face was really red and she barely can't speak. "Are you sick, Lucy?" Natsu touched Lucy's forhead. Lucy stepped back and shaked her head heavily. "Geez, you're weird Lucy." Natsu turned his gazed away cause' he also felt the embarrassment. 'You're the one who weird! Follow me here and then hold my hand.' Lucy stared at Natsu's warm hand and she kindly like it. Lucy smiled. Natsu saw that smile and he felt his stomach ticklish. 'Lucy is just my partner! My nakama. But... that smile make her even more beautiful.'

*IN MITSUKI'S MIND*

'Faster Mitsuki.' 'What's wrong?' 'Eliminate that two mages. That pinky and blondy.' 'Why?' 'Because I don't like it.' 'huh? But how.' 'Use your magic Mitsuki. 'But it was 6 years ago since I use my magic.' 'Just do it.' Mitsuki sighed. She lifted her hand and pointed it at Natsu and Lucy. Her hand shaked and a tear slipped on her cheeks. "Sorry, Lucy-san." A shadow dashed towards Natsu and Lucy. The shadow separated them. "Natsu!" Natsu tried to reach out Lucy's hand but the shadow was too strong. Laxus striked his lightning but another magic blocked it. This time Erza slashed the barrier but it bounced back and make Erza Jellal caught her in time. "Lucy!" Natsu called out Lucy's name for the last time and the two were gone. "Where are they?" Mirajane searched around the cafe. Mitsuki colasped and she cried quitely but unfortunately Gajeel and Laxus can heard it. "Sorry..." A dark figure came infront of Mitsuki. "What for?" She lifted her head and backed away. "You make the Salamander and Bunny Girl dissapered, don't you?" Gajeel gripped Mitsuki's collar and lifted her slowly. Mitsuki tried to struggle but her energy already went out. "Gajeel..." Levy held Gajeel's arm. An evil aura stood behind Levy. The evil aura hold Levy collar. "Ga...jee..el." Gajeel quickly turned his head and saw a man hold Levy's neck. "Let her go and this girl will safe." That man pointed at Mitsuki. Gajeel sighed and slowly put Mitsuki down. Mitsuki cough and muttered something. The man let Levy go and went to Mitsuki. He muttered some words and they gone. "You okay, shrimp?" Levy nodded. "What Mitsuki-san told you?" Levy asked Gajeel. "Only a true love act can make them both appear..." Gajeel muttered that sentences. "Levy smile a bit. "Lucy-san will be okay." She sighed in relief. "But the only matter is Natsu." Gajeel lost in though. "Yeah, you right."

*THE SHADOW DIMENSION (LUCY)*

'Where am I?' Lucy had been roamed around that spaces for an hour. Lucy collasped on the ground. She tried to catch a breath. Suddenly the ground shakes, Lucy tried to grip on something but the room was blank. The ground was shake heavily and it created a hole. Lucy felt in it. Lucy open her eyes slowly, "Eh?!" Lucy shocked, "It's this magnolia?" She feel something poke her shoulder. She turned around and saw a cute little Erza. "Miss, Are you lost?" Lucy immediately stand up. "No, I am not." Little Erza stared Lucy. Lucy sweat dropped. "Um... thank you for asking but I'm not lost." Erza nodded and walked away. "Natsu~ wait for me~~" Lucy turned and saw Natsu. 'Natsu... Eh?! It's that Mira's little sister, Lisanna. They sure are close. Natsu must been suffer a lot when Lisanna 'died'.' Lucy followed Natsu and Lisanna. She followed them to the park, the wood and also their little house. A smile on Lucy's lip. 'Where have I been this whole time? It sure nice if I came to Fairy Tail ealier.' Lucy lost in though.

The ground shaked again and Lucy felt in that hole again. "Ouch." Lucy rubbed her butt. 'Hmm...' Lucy saw a newspaper laid on the ground. She picked it up and a shocked showed on her face. "x796!" Lucy stared at the paper. 'No way 5 years has past.' Lucy dashed towards the guild and stopped when she saw Natsu and Lisanna lovey dovey in the guild. 'That's can't be...' Lucy immediately borrowed a cloak and she wore it. She stepped in the guild. All the eyes focused on her. "Can I help you?" Mirajane approched. "Umm... can I meet Master Makarov?" Mirajane smiled and lead the way. Mirajane knocked the door. "Master someone wants to meet you?" Mirajane opened the door and Lucy stepped in. "What do you want?" Makarov looked at the figure infront of him. "Master... It's me Lucy." Makarov shocked. Lucy stared at Makarov. 'What happen to me in the future?' "Lucy?" Lucy nodded. "Master I'm from the past. I want to know what happen to me in the future." Lucy stepped forward. "Um... you see." Makarov searched some words to tell her daughter figure. "What Master?" A tear slipped on Lucy's cheek. "Died! You died, Lucy." Lucy backed away. "No... way." Makarov sighed. "Lucy you've been suffered the last years. I'm a horrible father." Makarov stared at the ground. "No.. you're not. You've been a great father. Tell me... what happen to...me." Makarov looked at lucy. "Natsu's team kicked you out from their team and replaced with Lisanna. You picked a difficult solo mission and when we heard that you died, we really sad but Natsu and Lisanna just laughed and said that you're just weak." Lucy lost words for a moment. Suddenly she stood up. "I'll be back, Master." Lucy walked to Natsu and Lisanna. The other member shocked to see Lucy. Lucy stopped in front of them. Natsu turned his head and laugh. "Oh.. it is Lucy. Are you awake from the death?" Lisanna giggled from that statement. Lucy slapped Natsu. All the member gasped. "You! I though I'll happy if you stay with me but..." Tear streamed down to Lucy's beautiful face. Lucy stopped her action when she realized it's only will not happened if she try to fight for her love."I'll try harder to get your love, Natsu." Natsu browed his eye brow. "What?!" Lucy came forward and kissed his lips. "I love you." The ground shake even harder. Lucy smiles. She already knew this will happened. "I'm back at the first place. This time I must searched for the real Natsu." Lucy started to searched for Natsu. She saw some figure. A smile approached on her lip.

*AT THE SAME TIME (NATSU)*

"Tch, what's wrong with this place?" Natsu already walked for an hour but nothing he saw even a tree, a house or a human-being. Suddenly the ground shaked and the dimension black out. Natsu tried to used his magic but it won't appeared. "Eh?!" Natsu heard a little girl criying. Natsu ran at the sound. 'This sound ,this scene... it's cannot be...' Natsu found a light, he tried to catched the light but when he came near that light , the light will became far away. Natsu saw a figure, "Lucy?" The little girl looked up and saw Natsu running towards her. "Luce..." The little Lucy stood up and became an adult Lucy. Natsu want to go to Lucy but that light keep far away. He saw Lucy's criying face and that make him feel anger. 'Who did this to her? Who make MY Luce cry?' Lucy figure looked at Natsu and smiled. Her body slowly faded away. "Luce! Don't go!" Natsu heard Lucy figure say something. Natsu collasped to the ground. "Don't you dare say Sayonara to me." Natsu clenched his fist. "Luce.. I promise... I will always make you happy. No matter what happen." Natsu stood up and walked away from the light. He saw a familiar figure... he adjust his eyes. A sighed of relief let out from his mouth. "Natsu!" Lucy waved her hand at him. Natsu ran towards Lucy and hugged her. "Natsu?! What's wrong?" Lucy a bit shocked. "Lucy... don't you ever dare say Sayonara to me." Natsu hugged her tightly. "Natsu, I will never say that to you." Lucy smiled. Natsu stared at her. A smirked appeared on his lip. "If that so, I want to make you... mine." His lip touched her. Lucy smile and let him kissed her. Their kissed was kinda awkward because it was their first kissed but the love make their kiss even more passionate. They let go to catch some breath."Natsu you're always be mine." Lucy giggled. Their forehead was touching.

*IN THE KAWAI MAIDEN HOUSE*

Gray looked at Juvia. Her fragile body was trembling. Gray wrapped his arm around Juvia little body. "Gray-sama?" Juvia looked up. Her body and his was too close. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Gray turned away. 'Did Gray-sama worry about her.' A heart shape appeared on Juvia's eyes. Juvia giggled. "What?" Gray looked at Juvia kinda irritated of her sudden outburst. "Nothing." Only that simple word escaped from her mouth. "Are you in Juvia little fantasy again?" Gray smirked. "Juvia not telling." Juvia smile playfully. "Oh really." Gray moves his face foward. Their lip only an inch apart. Juvia nodded. "Tell me or not I'll kiss you." Juvia shocked at Gray last statement. 'Shit...' Gray also realized that word escaped from his mouth quickly turn away.

Juvia fidgeted her skirt. Gray took a glance at Juvia's soft lip. "Juvia..." Juvia quickly looked up and his lip crashed with her. "Gray-sama..." Juvia let him kissed her and Gray's hand started to touch Juvia's bare leg. "Ehem.." They both quickly realized that this not the right time and place. "You both know... What're you two doing,right?" Erza stared at the two lovey dovey mages. Erza's cheeks were red as her hair. "Scarlet..." Jellal mumbled that word. "What?" Unfortunately Erza heard. "Nothing." Jellal turned his gazed away from her. "Ahh... A Gruvia moment." Mirajane squeled like a fan girl and fell unconscious on the ground. Laxus sat beside Mirajane and poked her. "Oi, are you alright?" Suddenly a light came and came out Natsu and Lucy. "Yo!" Natsu greeted his friend. "How did you guys came back?" Jellal asked. "You...see." Natsu scratched his back hair. "Only a true love act can make them appear..." Levy smile at her friend. "Right, Lu-chan." Lucy sweat dropped. "Ah ha... yeah." Mirajane that unconscious suddenly fully awake. "What?! So I missed the Nalu moment." Mirajane unconscious again. Fortunately, Laxus caught her in time. "Tch, this girl." Laxus went to the chair and set her down.

"Tch, I hate this scene." A sudden voice rang in the cafe. They quickly turned their gazed to the voice. They saw a messy dark violet hair man with a lether jacket and beside him was Mtsuki. "Mitsuki-san..." Wendy looked at the lady. Her face was puff from the crying. "Mitsuki-chan... can you do this honour?" That man whispered at Mitsuki's ear but loud enough for Natsu,Gajeel and Laxus to hear. Misuki reached out her hand and pointed at them. The same shadow dashed towards them and keep them apart. "What is this? I can't use my magic." Romeo tried to struggle from the attack. "Ngh...my magic..." Wendy barely can speak. "Minna, Hold on." Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia that not in the shadow tried to attack but their magic will bounce back and blocked with the other magic. Mitsuki wiped her hand away and they all gone. "Good work, Mitsuki-chan." That man patted Mitsuki's head. "Can I take my daughter back?" Mitsuki looked at the man. "No, Honey. We must make all of them dissapeared." That man looked at the four mages. "But..." Mitsuki held that man's arm. "No but. If you want your daughter to safe. You must make them all dissapear." Mitsuki stared at the wodden floor.

"Oi! What are you chit chat about?" Natsu fist turn into fire. "Getting little fire up, eh. Little boy." That man snickered at Natsu. "You!" Natsu wanted to punch that man's face but that man dodge it and kicked Natsu's stomach. And that make Natsu fly back at the ground. "Natsu!" Lucy ran to Natsu. That man turned to look at Gray. "Black swan, attack." That man pointed it to Gray. Gray do his fight stance and he murmered. "Ice make shield." A big ice shield appeared but that man wiped his hand. "Dispell." And the shield dissapeared and the attack hit Gray. "Gray-sama!" Juvia called out Gray's name and her face went red. She looked at Mitsuki. "Sorry, Mitsuki-sama.. But Juvia has to do it for the sake of Gray-sama." Juvia let out his fist but Mitsuki defenced it. "I'm sorry too Juvia but I have to safe my daughter." Their fist hit their face and body but neither of them want to lose. They do this for the sake of their love one. Lucy stood up and she summoned one of her key. "I summon the gate of lion, Loke." Loke appeared and bow infront of Lucy. "What can I help you, princess?" Loke looked at Lucy. "Fight along with me." Lucy's hand touch her chest. "What ever you one,Lucy."

*THE SAME DIMENSION (MIRA)*

Mira rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" Mira looked around but it was white everywhere. "Where are they?" Mira quickly stood up. "It can't be that they all already di...ed." Mira trembled. "Minna!" Mira yelled but no one answer it. "hehehe.." A girl giggled. Mira turned her head to looked out for that laugh. "Where are you?" Mira eyed that place. "Mira ~~ Why did you do this to me?" The cute little voice turned out to be a monster voice. A little girl appeared. Her mouth has blood. "Don't come near me. Stay away." Mira backed away. "Mira~~~" That girl turned out to be a demon. "No way, you are me." Mira looked at the little girl. "Yes~~ you did this to me?" Her body fully turned to be a demon. "No!" Mira shook her head. 'Laxus... help me.' "Oh~~ you thing that Lightning Boy will help you?" Mira turned her head to face that horrible demon. "What are you do to him?" That demon shook her head and evil smile plastered on her lip. "We did this~~~" Mira eyes turned horrified. "It can't be..." Mira colasped on the ground. "Laxus... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I really like you... no... I love you." then her body shone.

*FLASHBACK*

A little girl ran through the forest. "*pant*... *pant*... help...me." She looked around the forest but her leg never ever slow down. "Somebody... Kyah!" She tripped over a big log and fall down spinning but she managed to held a branch. Many bruise and cut seen on her body. "Help..." she murmered the last word.

After an hour... That girl tried to adjust her eyes. She saw a figure sat across from her. "Oh you awake?" The blonde boy looked at her. That girl quickly sat down. "Where are the villager?" That girl stared at the boy. "I already sent them away." The boy put up a fire with his hand. "But how?" The girl looked at the little fire that slowly turned out to be a big fire. "I said to them that I will gave you to the councelor." The girl quickly looked at the boy. "So you really want to send me to them." That boy walked to the girl and patted her head. "No silly." The girl looked at the boy and went down to stared at the ground. "But... I killed many innocent people." She waited for the boy sudden movement. "No.. you tried to save them. I'm Laxus by the way." That girl looked up. "I'm M.. Mir..a. Mira." Mira smiled and she fall in love for the fisrt time with that boy, Laxus.

*THE SHADOW DIMENSION (LAXUS)*

"This sound..." Laxus heard a crying sound. "Mira..." Laxus started to run. "Mira!" Laxus called out Mirajane's name. "I killed them... *sob*..." Mira's voice rang in the dimension. "No you're not..." Laxus looked out for Mira and then he saw some little figure crying. "Mira..." Laxus called her softly. Little Mira quickly looked up and her face looked terrify. "Get away from me..." The little Mira slowly backed away. "Mira calm down..." Laxus tried to pat Mira's head but she slapped it away. "Don't come closer." Her voice turn into monster. Her hand was full of blood. The other hand was turning into demon's hand. Laxus step forward. "No... back away." But Laxus not listen it and he came even closer. Little Mira was panick so she hit Laxus's chest. The blood drip on the ground. Little Mira laughed. "I said so..." But Laxus came forward and hugged little Mira it's gonna be fine." Laxus patted Mira's head. Mira's body shone and Mira become herself again. "Laxus..." Laxus not moving. Mira poked Laxus but he won't budge. Mira felt her body wet. She take a look and saw blood. "Laxus... wake up. Please don't leave me. Laxus. Laxus!" Mira shook Laxus's body but he not moving. Her eyes tears up. "No... It can't be..." Mira hugged Laxus's cold body.

*THE SHADOW DIMENSION (ERZA)*

"Ouch... where am I?" Erza stood up and saw the same place where Simon had die. Erza heard a sound so she hide behind a big rock. She peeked a bit and saw Jellal laughed. "Jellal..." Erza closed her eyes but when she opened it Jellal was gone. "Eh?!" She get out from her hiding spot. "You looking for me, Erza?" Jellal stood beside her. Erza do her fighting stance. "Don't be scare, Erza. I just want to be free." Jellal touched her chin. He whispered. "Erza you like me right?" Jellal smirked. "Yes..." Erza looked at Jellal who walked away from her. "My little Erza already grown up. Let's go, Erza. We awake the demon in the Zeref's book." Jellal laughed evilly. "But... you don't have to do this." Erza held Jellal''s arm. But she pulled it away. "Yes we have to." Jellal stared at Erza. His eyes full of evil and want more. "No... you're not Jellal that I know." Erza backed away. "Yes I am the man that you love." Jellal stepped forward. Erza ran away. "Erza you can run but you can't hide." Jellal watched Erza scared face.

*MEANWHILE AT THE SAME PLACE WITH ERZA (JELLAL)*

'Eh?! It's that Erza and why she ran from me.' Jellal watched Erza scared face. Jellal want to ran after her but his body not moving. 'What's wrong with my body?' Suddenly his body moving and he called for Erza. "Erza~~~" 'I'm not doing this...' His telling him to stop moving but he can't. He saw Erza. "Erza there you are." Erza body trembled. "Jellal..." Erza tried to pick her sword and she pointed it at Jellal. Her hand was shivering. 'Run... Erza please run away.' Jellal tried to stop his body again but it no use. "Erza come here." Jellal stepped closer to Erza. Her eyes tear up. "Run!" Erza stopped for a moment. "Jellal..." Erza looked for the source of that voice. "No... I'm right here, Erza." Jellal stepped even closer. "Go away.." Erza tried to sound brave but she failed. Erza closed her eyes and she heard someone fall down. She quickly opened her eyes and saw two Jellal. "Don't you try to take my woman. You fake." Jellal looked at Erza. Erza tear slipped from her eyes. "Jellal..." She ran toward Jellal and pulled into a hug. "I'm scare." Jellal sighed. "You know I'm scared too." Erza pulled away. "Scare of what?" Erza looked at Jellal questionly. "Scare of losing you." And that Jellal kiss Erza. Erza wrapped her hand around Jellal's neck. "I love you..."

**At last my story is finished. the next story is about... Gajeel and Levy. And also our cute couple Wendy and Romeo... hehehe... this story will lead to happy ending or misfortune. Stay tune for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 : The old mistake

**This story is coming to the end. It's a bit short but please enjoy it. This story is not come out to be amazing. Sorry for that. I will make sure that the other fanfiction will full of drama and romance. Enjoy~~~**

*THE SHADOW DIMENSION (LEVY)*

"Ugh..." Levy touched her head. Levy took a glanced up and saw the park that first time he meet Gajeel. She looked at the tree and walked near the tree. She slowly touch the tree and remember that day. It quite painfull to remember it again but she really glad that she meet him. Even though that protective side of him make her irritated but she admitted a little voice in her heart was jump happily. She sat down on the grass and leaned her head on the tree. She took a deep breath... Suddenly she heard a sound behind the bushes, she quickly stand up and put her fighting skill. Two men approached her. One is thin and the other one is fat. "Jet! Droy! What are you two doing here?" Levy loose her grip. She smile brightly when see her bestfriends. Jet and Droy smirked. Levy tilted her head. "Are-." Levy word cut off when Jet gripped her wrist and pinched it on the tree. Levy tremble to see Jet sudden agressive action. "Jet... What a..re you... doi..ng?" Levy stutered but she brave herself. "Oh come on Levy-san. Don't be too scared we just one to play with you." Droy snickered at the sight while Jet smirked his lip was an inch away from Levy. Levy closed her eyes. 'Gajeel... help me...'

*THE SHADOW DIMENSION (GAJEEL)*

"Where the F**k I'm doing here?" Gajeel kicked a stone. Gajeel stopped his track. He sniffed a familiar scene. "Shrimp...?" He dashed away follow the scene. He stopped. A shock expression showed on his face. He expression suddenly turned angry. "You!" Jet fly back by Gajeel's fist. "Gajeel!" Gajeel turned to face Levy. "Are you okay,Shrimp?" Levy stared at Gajeel and her eyes watery. "Eh?! Don't cry." Gajeel don't know what to do. He panicked look at Shrimp's cry face. Levy waved it off. "Nothing... I'm just happy." Gajeel smiled a bit. Suddenly Droy came forward to hit Gajeel. Levy saw it and quickly tried to protect Gajeel. A blood slipped on Levy's head. Jet and Droy already ran away scare off Gajeel glare. "Gaj...eel." Levy muttered that name. "Levy hang on!" Gajeel lifted her up. Levy smiled. "Gajeel..." Levy called his name. "Hmmm..." Gajeel ran towards the hospital. "It's the first time you called my name. Can you say it again?" Levy stared at Gajeel. Gajeel also glanced at Levy. He sighed and call her name. "Levy..." Levy smiled. "Thank...you.." Levy eyes become heavy. "Oi! Levy opened your eyes." Gajeel shake her body. "Levy.. Levy..Levy..." Gajeel called out her name over and over again but she not even slightly move. "Levy!"

*THE SHADOW DIMENSION (WENDY)*

Wendy knocked every door but no one answer it. Wendy let out a sigh. "Excuse me..." Wendy quickly turned her head and saw Doronbolt. "Doronbolt-san!" Wendy stood up. "What are you doing here?" Wendy asked him. "Um you see..." Doronbolt scratched his head. Wendy tilted her head. "I..." Before Doronbolt finished his word, Wendy lifted her hand infront of Doronbolt's face. "What's wrong?" Doronbolt asked. "Shh... stay here." Wendy tip toe to a bush and she shocked to see his face.

*THE SHADOW DIMENSION (ROMEO)*

Romeo walked in a little village but unfortunately there's no one there. He keep walking but stopped when he saw Wendy and that Doronbolt. Romeo immediately hid behind a bushed. 'What that bastard say at My Wendy.' Romeo can't sit well because of the mosquito. "Tch. I hate Mosquito." Romeo slapped a mosquito on his arm. "Die." Romeo wanted to turn back to see Wendy but stopped when hear that angelic voice. "Romeo-kun!" Romeo immediately stood up and salute her. "Yes, milady." Romeo quickly slapped his mouth. 'What did I say that?' Romeo took a glance at Wendy. Wendy face was red. "Um.. Wendy?" Romeo looked at Wendy. "Y..yes." Wendy stutered. Romeo's face was red too. 'She's so cute! I can't take it.' Suddenly Doronbolt came near them. "Hi Romeo. Wendy.. I have something to say..." Wendy turn her face to Doronbolt. "Yes you can speak here?" Doronbolt scratched his back head. "I... like you." Wendy's face turned red. "Eh?!" Romeo stared at Doronbolt. When Doronbolt tried to reach out to Wendy. Romeo slapped it away. "You! Don't touch MY Wedy." Romeo growled. "Romeo-kun..." Wendy looked at Romeo. "Wendy..." This time she turned her face to Doronbolt. "Wendy picked one of us." Romeo stared at Wendy. Doronbolt do the same. "Hmm... I...Like... Ro..meo...kun." Wendy stutered the word. "Yosha!" Romeo jumped happily and Wendy looked at Doronbolt. "Sorry, Doronblt-san!" Wendy bowed at Doronbolt. "Nevermind..." Doronbolt turned around and waved Wendy off. "Wendy..." Romeo called Wendy's name. "Y..YES." Wendy turned her head to Romeo. "Do you really like me?" Romeo grip Wendy's hand. Wendy shrieked at the touch. Wendy nodded heavily. Romeo grinned same like Natsu's grin but this is Romeo's grin style. And they smile at each other and the same light shone on their the Fairy Tail member's body that trapped in the Shadow Dimension shone.

*BACK AT THE KAWAI MAIDEN HOUSE*

"You two are good..." Mitsuki huff. She looked at Lucy and Juvia that pant same as her. "You are good too,Mitsuki-sama." Juvia looked at Mitsuki and Lucy also smiled at Mitsuki. Suddenly Mitsuki fell to the ground. She clenched her chest. She smirked. "Mitsuki.. What's wrong?" Lucy kneeled down beside Mitsuki. A light shone and some familliar figure approach. "Minna!" Lucy immediately stood up and ran toward Levy. Levy was not moving. "Levy..." Lucy poked Levy's shoulder. "Levy dead..." Gajeel stared Levy's face. "Laxus too..." Mira want to burst into tears, Mitsuki speak. "Don't worry... It's only a dream..." Mitsuki smiled. "Mitsuki. You!" That man dashed toward Mitsuki and his face only an inch away from Mitsuki. "Ruko... you don't have to do this." Mitsuki pleaded but Ruko just ignored it. "If that way you want to play, I show you." Ruko muttered some word. An evil energy surrounded him. When he finished, a bid dark hole approached infront of them. "Hahaha!" Ruko laughed evilly. "Mitsuki you broke your promise. Your daughter will pay for this!" A little girl in the Ruko's grip. "Mika!" Mitsuki called out her daughter's name. "Mama..." Mika reached out to her mother but the wind was so strong. "You gonna pay for your Mama mistake." Ruko said to that little girl. "Dada..." Mika looked at that man. She called him 'Dada'. "No! I'm not your father." Ruko threw Mika into the hole. "Dada!" She called out for Ruko but Ruko looked at her evilly. "Mika!" Mitsuki closed her eyes. She don't want to watch her beloved daughter dissapear. Mika nearly fell into the hole but a hand grip her little body. "Gotcha'" Natsu grinned at the little girl. "You gonna be okay." Mika stopped criying. Natsu put Mika down. "Natsu!" Lucy happy to see that fire dragon slayer. Natsu walked to Ruko. "You how dare you do that to a little girl." Natsu pointed at Mika, who now in the Mitsuki's embrace. "Like I care." Ruko smirked. Natsu stared at him. Natsu punched him. "But I care." He punched again. Ruko coughed blood. This time Gray and Gajeel also joined to beat Ruko. Ruko looked at tremble Mitsuki. He smile weakly at her. "STOP!" Mitsuki stood up and ran toward Ruko. Mika also followed behind her. Mitsuki kneeled beside Ruko. "Ruko..." Ruko opened his eyes slowly. "Mika... is your daughter..." Mitsuki face keep down. He touched Mitsuki's face. "Why... don't...you...tell..me..sooner.." Mitsuki looked at Ruko. "But you never want to listen to me." Her tearalready slipped down. "Dada! Mama is crying." Mika looked at Mitsuki's crying face. The girls all 'awh' for a moment and Erza was hugged Jellal. Jellal face was red same as Erza's hair colour. "Wait! I don't understand this little 'drama'." Gajeel looked at Levy. She just awake. "I... don't know." Levy also watch that little drama infront of them. "I though you're clever." Gajeel smirked. He patted Levy's head. Levy pouted. "Gray-sama, It's so sad." Juviahugged Gray's arm. "Eh?! Don't cry. You will make this town flood." Gray tried to make Juvia stopped crying. "You're so bad, Gray-sama." Juvia cry even worse. "Umm..." Gray looked at Juvia and kissed her lip. "Gray-sama?!" Juvia touched her lip. "Hmm.." Gray's face was red. "Juvia love you!" Juvia hugged Gray and them both fell to the ground. "Hmm... can I asked you both something?" Lucy approached to Mitsuki. "Yes.. Lucy." Mitsuki glanced. "Umm.. how did this happen?" Mitsuki stood up and opened her mouth. "Well..." Mitsuki told them the story.

*FLASHBACK*

"MASTER!" Ruko went to the master office. "What?" that master looked up and saw Ruko. "Where did Mitsuki go?" Master Elan sighed. "How many time I told you? Mitsuki want to strenghten up her power." Master Elan looked at the dispressed boy. "But It already been 5 years." Ruko punched Master Elan's table. "Be patient!" Master Elan yelled at Ruko. Suddenly the guild hall became noisy than usual. Ruko ran down to see the commotion. He stopped his track. "Mitsuki..." Mitsuki smile brightly at him. He looked down and saw a little figure held Mitsuki's shirt. "Mama... where are we?" That little girl eye around the guild. His heart broke when the little girl just said 'mama' to Mitsuki. "Umm... it's this your daughter?" Ruko pointed to the little girl. Mitsuki nodded. "Who his fa-" "Dada!" Before he could asked the importat question that little girl ran toward him and hugged his leg. "Eh?!" Ruko kneeled down and looked at the little girl's face. "I'm not your father." Mitsuki's heart crashed when heard that 'not' word. Ruko stood up. He smiled weakly at Mitsuki. "Welcome home. Sorry... I hae something to do." He dashed out from the guild. "Ruko." 'It is you daughter.'

Every time she wants to talk to him, he will say that he want to go to a mission or he tired or even that time he just ignored her called out for him. one day, a knock from the Master's office. "Come in." Mitsuki came in with Mika beside her. "Master I want to quit from this guild." Master Elan shocked. "No... Why my little one?" Master Elan looked at Mitsuki. "Sorry Master... I can't tell you." Master Elan sighed. "Okay then. If that what you want." Mitsuki showed her insigna on her belly. Master Elan touched the insigna and it's gone. "Feel free to visit." Mitsuki nodded and walked away.

*AT THE TRAIN STATION*

"Mitsuki!" Ruko called out for Mitsuki. Mitsuki turned around. Mika also turned to looked at the voice. "Don't go..." Ruko held Mitsuki's hand. "Sorry..." Mitsuki slapped Ruko hand away. "Mika... let's go..." Mika stared at Ruko. "Dada..." She muttered that word and walked into the train. The train moving. "Goodbye Ruko..." Mitsuki waved a bit. A tear already slipped on Mitsuki's cheek. "Mitsuki!" Ruko followed the train. He ran even faster but he tripped. The train slowly lost of his sight. "Mitsuki!"

Ruko slowly turned into evil. Every shadow will called out for him. And that make Ruko every day crazy for Mitsuki's love, her face always dance in his mind. He cannot stopped. Finally, he make decision to kidnapped Mika.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"That's it." Mitsuki end her story. "Are you sure you not cut your story." Levy asked. "Umm... just a little bit." Mitsuki smile. "Awh.. how cute." Wendy looked at Mika that already fallen asleep on Ruko's lap. "Thank you..." Mitsuki suddenly thanks them all. "For what?" Jellal asked. "For make us together. If not for you all we never ever get back again." Ruko explained it. "Never mind... at least we all happy, right?" Natsu grinned. They all agreed. "I want to get back. My back is hurt." Laxus stood up and walked towards the exit. "Laxus wait for me!" Mira stood up. "Bye Mitsuki-san thank you for today." Mira waved Mitsuki and followed Laxus. "Thank you for today too..." Wendy stood beside Romeo. "If not... Gray-sama will never fall for Juvia." Juvia held Mitsuki's hand. "Me too. Inever realised that these dense finally realized." Lucy hugged Mitsuki. "Me too." Levy also hugged Mitsuki. "Hey!" The three dense yelled. Mika suddenly moved... "Dada... Mama..." Mika smiled. Ruko patted Mika's head. "Sleep well my dear." Mitsuki whispered at Mika's ear. "We'll be back. I want to taste your strawberry cake again." Erza smiled at Mitsuki. "Okay. I will make it special then." Mitsuki smiled back. And then they all back home with their partner, lover, and even family.

**the end... sorry if the ending is not too good. I'm only a beginer. I already plot another story. I will post it next week. Thank you for my follower and sorry if this story is not amazing. Gumimasen! *bow* **


End file.
